Arma de Brinquedo
by traduzindo
Summary: Listening: Shiny Toy Guns


**- Eu te odeio!**

Eu amava aqueles lábios, agora furiosos comigo. Eu amava cada detalhe da dona dos lábios, antes tão delicados. Da pele clara, dos cabelos negros e dos olhos esmeralda. Amava cada dente amarelado por tanto café e cigarro. Cafés e cigarros que dividíamos.

Acho que ela acabou me odiando ao ver o amor que eu sentia escancarado de repente. Ao ver a minha coragem em cima de sua fraqueza. Eu até pensei em perguntar desde quando ela sentia ódio por mim, mas a chuva caía rápido lá fora, eu não queria parar de prestar atenção em cada gota d'água que caía sobre o carro escuro que ela dirigia rapidamente noite adentro. E foi o meu silêncio que a deixou nervosa.

Depois das palavras de ódio gritadas, ela percebeu minha boca fechada e meus olhos fixos nela. Me encarou irritada e esqueceu completamente da curva a nossa frente. Não desviamos o olhar até o carro capotar morro abaixo. E foi em câmera lenta. Cada movimento.

Seu corpo sempre tão frágil caindo em cima do meu, preso ao cinto. Sua cabeça com cabelos esvoaçantes, batendo contra o vidro ao meu lado. Sangue. Seus olhos arregalados, em completo desespero. Suas costas encontrando o teto do carro, minha cabeça em movimentos rápidos, querendo se soltar do meu corpo seguro. Sua mão tentando encontrar algo para segurá-la. Estendi minhas mãos para alcançá-la, agora se chocando contra o parabrisa. Seu desmaio. Então ela parecia uma boneca, sendo jogada de um lado para o outro, indo de acordo com as estúpidas leis da físicia. Foi jogado para fora do veículo...

O carro dava voltas e mais voltas intermináveis. Para parar de cabeça para baixo. O espaço já era mínimo ali dentro. Os vidros agora nem existiam. Eram só cacos, pó. Minhas mãos sangrentas e trêmulas tentaram soltar o cinto uma, duas, cinco vezes. Eu não conseguia e tinha medo de pensar onde ela poderia estar. Até ouvir seu choro alto, desconsolado. Eu precisava me soltar.

E eu tentei gritar, mas não havia som algum saindo de minha boca. Ela chorava e chorava desesperada. Não houve palavra alguma, era só choro. Eu deveria estar chamando seu nome para me ajudar a abrir o cinto, mas eu não conseguia soltar a voz. Simplesmente não conseguia. Ela continuava a chorar.

Fechei meus olhos com toda a força que tinha. Eu não lembrava do nome da garota que chorava. Não lembrava de quando começou a chover. Eu nem sabia porquê estava num carro. Esperei que ela chamasse meu nome, ao menos eu saberia meu próprio nome. Mas não houve som algum além do choro feminino e da tempestade.

Então o choro simplesmente parou. Veio o som de sirene. Foi aí que desmaiei pela primeira vez. Talvez por pensar que uma ambulância deixaria tudo bem.

_Acordei com uma luz forte e amarelada no rosto, pensei que fosse o sol de um dia lindo em que cochilara na praia._

A luz se apagou. Eu queria muito estar em um lugar aconchegante. Fechei os olhos. Talvez fosse um sonho aquela coisa toda de acidente, choro e esquecimento.

Outro pensamento incerto.

Mas ao fechar os olhos senti lágrimas ali. Os abri novamente para ver os borrões graças à água que insistia em escorrer pelo meu rosto. E eu não via motivo para lágrimas. Me sentia indiferente à dor, assustada e ainda assim chorava calmamente. Eu nunca gostei da calma, verdade. E por alguma razão eu lembrei disso enquanto ouvi um sino.

**1994**

A música vinha em alto volume dos fones de ouvido da morena.

- Ela vai ficar surda. - Comentei com a menina sentada ao meu lado no banco de madeira colocado no meio do pátio barulhento do colégio.

- Se eu ficar, eu te conto.

Eu levei um susto ao ouvir a voz da morena em minha direção. E pelo o visto, a pequena qua há pouco estava ao meu lado também, pois ela simplesmente se levantou e foi pular corda.

A morena aproveitou. Se levantou do gramado a minha frente e sentou no meu lado. Eu apenas observei-a tirar os fones de seus ouvidos e encaixá-los em mim. Então eu ouvia a música. Ainda que o volume estivesse realmente alto, ouvi bater o sinal para a aula começar. E a voz vindo daqueles lábios apaixonantes: 'Quer matar aula?', sorriu.

**Abri os olhos.**

Minha cabeça estava deitada num travesseiro branco. Doía demais para eu olhar o resto da cama. Não me importava, de qualquer maneira.

Vi que recebia sangue. Apaguei de novo.

**- Como eu poderia esquecer da nossa música? Claro que lembro!**

- Qual era?

Senti como se estivesse caindo num vazio eterno. Senti minhas pernas saltando. Gritos numa casa escura.

- Ninguém nunca tinha se aproximado tanto de mim! Como você pôde? Mais de uma vez eu te dei a chance de terminar comigo feito adulta e você preferiu continuar com isso!

"Isso aconteceu há uns meses", pensei. Era verdade. Meu cabelo ainda estava com uma franja cobrindo a testa. Por que eu tinha essas lembranças?

E lembrei. Da estória inteira.

O nome dela era Remy.

Remy me odiava. Ao menos, foi a última coisa que ela mencionou.

Naquela noite eu a encontrei em um bar longe de casa. Bebia demais e eu apenas entrei em choque ao encontrá-la num estado tão desprezível. Ela vomitava no canto de sua mesa, no final do boteco.

Logo vi um frasco de remédios ao seu lado. Ela estava completamente louca e sozinha. Queria morrer de novo. Achava que já tínhamos superado isso. E eu não entendia o porquê de tudo aquilo. Estava imóvel. Até ela pegar a carteira da bolsa para pagar a provável conta absurda do bar. A vi mexer na carteira várias vezes. Ela não tinha dinheiro.

Fui até o caixa pagar seu porre com meu cartão de crédito. Ela ficou assustada e ainda assim deu um sorrisinho com o hálito fedendo a àlcool e traição.

- Vamos embora. - a peguei pelo braço.

- Para onde?

- Há algum hotel aqui perto? - perguntei para um barman que passou do nosso lado.

- O único hotel da região é aqui mesmo, temos um albergue... Mas não há mais nenhuma vaga.

- Tem certeza? Ela tá muito mal e-

- Eu não tô mal!

- O que você usou, Remy?

- Uma vagabunda.

Eu quis desesperadamente juntar forças ali para lhe dar um tapa na cara enquanto ela simplesmente sorria deboxada. Suas pupilas mais dilatadas que nunca.

- Que pílulas são essas?

- Ahn. - encarou o frasco alaranjado a sua frente. - Não lembro.

- Eu juro que você se livra de mim amanhã. Acabou. Mas _eu não vou te deixar morrer aqui_.

Segurou meus punhos com firmeza enquanto me encarava séria agora. Ela lembrava um vampiro. Pele branca, cabelos negros e aqueles olhos enormes dilatados.

-Me solta, Remy. E não se atreva a encostar mais em mim.

Imediatamente ela me soltou e ainda me encarando, levantou do banco.

-Meu carro tá ali fora.

-Você não vai dirigir – falei ao me aproximar do veículo escuro no meio da noite.

-Você acha que decide tudo sozinha, não é? Não mandas em mim! Eu vou dirigir, o carro é meu.

-Não foi uma decisão minha! Você está drogada demais para sair por aí dirigindo numa noite como essa. Vai chover a qualquer momento.

-É metida a sabe tudo ainda por cima... Não vai chover e a estrada tá vazia. Vamos.

-Não.

-Entra.

-Não!

Ela entrou no carro e ligou o motor. Entrei rapidamente também, no banco de passageiros. Tudo errado.

-Como você veio e me achou aqui?

-De ônibus. Li o seu recado em cima da mesa dando o nome do bar, Remy. E você está sendo ridícula, pára o carro antes que aconteça alguma coisa.

-Eu não sou ridícula!

-Estás sendo. Por que você fez isso?

-Por que você não aceita que não tá dando certo? Por quê?

-Do que você tá falando?

-De tudo! Das brigas constantes, da raiva, da insatisfação, das viagens, dos tempos, da saudade. A gente fica tentando ser feliz como éramos no começo, mas a gente não consegue!

-Pára o carro...

Era como se eu soubesse que ali começara não só o nosso fim definitivo, mas o fim de nossas vidas.

-Srta. Cameron?

Abri os olhos para enxergar-me com a maca inclinada. Eu estava praticamente sentada. Ainda não conseguia falar.

-Ahn, a srta. Hadley gostaria de vê-la e.. sinto dizer que ela tem pouquíssimas chances de vida. Já fizemos de tudo e ela não está reagindo bem... Mas vou levá-la até o quarto dela.

Tudo o que senti naquela maca enquanto o médico me empurrava até o quarto em que eu a encontraria, era vazio. Era como se eu já estivesse morta. E tudo o que ouvi vindo daquele corpo frágil, sangrento, inchado, quebrado, rasgado e costurado foi: "I owe you a love song".

A máquina ao seu lado começou a fazer um barulho contínuo e irritante. Ela se fora.

_O fato é que hoje, enquanto eu arrumava suas coisas, achei um papel velho e amassado numa caixa contendo fotos e outras folhas de caderno. O papel velho continha a letra da música que ouvimos em seu walkman, quando nem sabíamos nossos nomes._

Acho que é nessa hora em que posso morrer em paz, repousar finalmente. Fizemos tudo que estava em nosso alcance para morrermos assim, nos amando intensamente. Me orgulho de tudo.

E acho que não posso mais esperar para vê-la mais uma vez.


End file.
